Tengus
Tengus are a widespread race of crowlike humanoids that inhabit practically all parts of Énelya. Supposedly, the God Eul is the original creator of the tengus but in more recent times, the tengus have distanced themselves from the ideals of Eul and have become almost entirely independent. They are infamous for their materialistic greed and disrespect for the common rules and laws of the land. Their souls are free and by their nature, they cannot allow others to restrict their actions and choices. Because of this, tengus are generally not found among high positions of power. Individualism is the core of tengu culture and they have had great trouble unifying themselves. Tengus do not exhibit nationalism or pride for their own race and so they have found their place within the nations of more civilized races. Physical description Tengus are short and light, usually taller than halflings but shorter than dwarves. Their average height is somewhere slightly under 150 centimeters while their weight tends to be under 30 kilograms, with females being just slightly smaller than males. Like many other bestial races, the males and females among tengus are extremely hard to tell apart for an outsider as their physical features are very similar aside from their sexual organs. All tengus are also generally very similar to each other, with no clear differences in their facial features or the color of their feathers. There are very slight variations, but all tengus are universally seen as having black feathers and beaks. Some might color themselves differently, pierce their beaks or pluck some of their feathers for style. Tengus usually reach adulthood at 15 years of age. They are not very long-lived compared to many other races as most tengus do not reach 80 years in age. Society Most tengus seem content with how they are currently living; they enjoy their easy lifestyles without stressful politics or ambitions for greater influence in the world. Being natural wanderers and loners, many tengus live in big cities, offering their various black market services for a reasonable price. They are reliable mercenaries and assassins and take their line of work seriously. One can trust on a tengu's loyalty as long as they have the coin. That is not to say that some tengus have not found other lines of work, as many of them can also make for decent merchants, even if they might delve in fraud and tax avoidance. Nevertheless, the tengus have a comfortable place within society and they are accepted in most cities around the south. Although tengus have gained infamy as thieves, they are not very concerned with their reputation. Rules *'Ability Score Modifiers: '''Tengus are fast and observant, but relatively fragile and delicate. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, –2 Constitution. *'Type: Humanoid, tengu *'Size: '''Medium *'Base speed: '30 feet *'Languages: 'Tengus begin play speaking Common and Tengu. Tengus with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except for secret languages, such as Druidic and Drow Sign Language). *'Sneaky: 'Tengus gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception and Stealth checks. *'Gifted Linguist: 'Tengus gain a +4 racial bonus on Linguistics checks, and learn 2 languages each time they gain a rank in Linguistics rather than 1 language. *'Swordtrained: '''Tengus are proficient with sword-like weapons (including bastard swords, daggers, elven curve blades, falchions, greatswords, kukris, longswords, punching daggers, rapiers, scimitars, short swords, and two-bladed swords). :: '''Exotic Weapon Training: Instead of swords, some tengus are trained in exotic weaponry. Such tengus choose a number of Eastern Weapons equal to 3 + their Intelligence bonus, and gain proficiency with these weapons. This racial trait replaces Swordtrained. *'Strong Beaks: '''Tengus have a natural bite attack that deals 1d3 points of piercing damage. The bite is a primary attack (or secondary attack, if the tengu uses a weapon). *'Glide: 'Tengus can make a DC 15 Fly check to fall safely from any height without taking falling damage, as if using ''Feather Fall. When falling safely, a tengu may make an additional DC 15 Fly check to glide, moving 5 feet laterally for every 20 feet he falls. *'Deft Swords: '''Tengus gain a +2 dodge bonus to CMD while wielding a swordlike weapon. *'Low-Light Vision: '''Tengus can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Category:Beastkin